Kiss 3
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Being close to Diaval made her feel joy, but it also made her fearful. Maleficent did not want to be crushed and broken again; she did not want her heart torn and ruined once more like Stefan had done to her.


**Author's Note: **I just _had_ to make a part three! I hope this one is enjoyable as well! :)

* * *

_**Kiss 3**_

* * *

Arms circled around her waist from behind and she stiffened in surprise, getting that unwanted feeling again…that _emotion_. That emotion was growing bigger the more time she spent with her servant, Diaval. Lowering her gaze, she could see his arms securely wrapped around her waist, hands firmly clasped. She was fully aware of how his body was snuggly pressed against her own. The warmth he gave off made her heart flutter and caused butterflies to erupt in her belly, which made her uncomfortable. Whenever she thought about that _emotion_, memories of Stefan came back to her and knocked her brain silly.

It _pained_ her.

Being close to Diaval made her feel _joy_, but it also made her _fearful_. Maleficent did not want to be crushed and broken again; she did not want her heart torn and ruined once more like Stefan had done to her.

"Diaval," Maleficent greeted him, trying not to relax too much in the raven's arms. However, she felt herself leaning back into him, her hands resting over his own warm ones. "I did not hear you come up from behind me."

"Of course you didn't," answered Diaval in a quiet voice, his breath brushing against her cheek. "I was being quiet on purpose."

Maleficent sighed. "Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you," his arms tightened around her waist and he nuzzled her cheek with his nose affectionately. "I have not seen you all day. I missed you. I assumed you missed me too, yes?"

Maleficent really didn't want to admit it, but she did miss him also. Diaval was always occupying her thoughts and not a second went by when she didn't imagine his face in her mind. She constantly wanted to be close to him and always wanted to hear his voice. It brought her comfort, but it also brought her painful memories…memories that just would not disperse.

"You are correct," Maleficent replied honestly, sincerity wrapped around her tone of voice. "I missed you just as much as you missed me."

Diaval pressed a quick kiss to the female's cheek and pulled away from her, gently turning her around so she was facing him. A grin was dancing on his lips and he seemed very jubilant. "Good," he said.

Maleficent reached out with her two hands, grasping one of his. She moved her eyes downward and examined Diaval's hand that she had captured. The female studied his hand as she gently caressed the skin there with her fingers. "Diaval?"

"Yes, mistress?" Diaval queried, staring at her face.

"Stop calling me that," breathed Maleficent, never removing her gaze from his hand. "Call me by my name."

Diaval was silent for a long moment until he finally worded, "Maleficent."

"That's better," Maleficent was pleased.

"Maleficent," Diaval repeated, using his free hand to softly touch her arm. "Is something troubling you?"

Maleficent stopped messing with Diaval's hand and finally gazed at him again, swallowing hard. Could she continue on with this secret relationship she had with her now ex-servant? It still brought her pain, but she still wanted to be with him.

"Yes," she responded softly.

"Tell me what it is," remarked Diaval. "I want to help you."

Maleficent released his hand and took a small step back. "Being with you, Diaval, makes me happy, but…"

"But?" Diaval wanted her to go on.

"It also brings back unwanted memories…memories that bring back pain," Maleficent admitted, sorrow painting her voice. "Diaval, being with you makes me feel so much joy, but the pain will always remain."

A crestfallen expression jumped onto the raven's features. That wasn't the only emotion that was there, Maleficent recognized. There was also pain, fear, hesitation, and mild panic. It made her feel guilty somehow…_hurt_.

"Maleficent," Diaval grabbed her hands and pulled her toward him, putting his arms around her and hugging her close. "Emotional wounds fade with time. You just have to be patient. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy, but…I am unsure of what to do about your pain. All I know is that…that your pain will fade one day and all you will feel is joy."

Maleficent allowed his words to touch her ears, but no words escaped her lips. She was completely silent, ruminating on what he had said.

"Please…" whispered Diaval, his arms tightening around her. "Don't leave me."

"_Leave you_?" Maleficent could see fear and disappointment swimming in his eyes. "Diaval…I wouldn't leave you. I will always be here, I will remain by your side until my days come to an end."

Relief gripped Diaval in waves and he kissed both of Maleficent's cheeks, which caused her to smile softly. "Thank you," he told her in a quiet tone. "I love you."

"I…" Maleficent trembled a little, recalling her and Stefan's time together. They had told each other that they loved each other many, many times, but that obviously meant nothing to the fiend. Could she really say it once more, after all this time? "I love you, Diaval."

Yes she could.

Then, the two of them shared their third kiss.


End file.
